This invention relates to means for mounting a metallurgical vessel on a supporting trunnion ring.
Metallurgical converters such as BOF vessels, Q-BOP vessels and AOD vessels generally comprise a pear-shaped vessel which is mounted on a trunnion ring for being pivoted about a horizontal axis. Such vessels normally include a plurality of brackets affixed to their outer surfaces and adapted to engage the supporting trunnion ring. The brackets are normally releasably secured to the trunnion ring by means of a pair of gibs affixed to the trunnion ring adjacent the lateral edges of the support bracket. A plurality of shims are also normally provided for being wedged between the gibs and their associated brackets for providing a rigid connection therebetween. One such prior art assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,744 while another such prior art assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,364.
While these prior art vessel mounting assemblies have provided satisfactory means for securing a metallurgical vessel to a trunnion ring, it has been difficult to prevent distortion or breakage of the mounting hardware which may tend to occur due to vessel shell deformation. It has also been difficult to prevent wear of the trunnion ring surface and to effect rapid, inexpensive replacement of the wearing surfaces.